Él y Ella
by Yumiko-sakura.chan
Summary: -!Sasuke! -¿Algún problema? -Si. ¿Por que hiciste eso? - ¿Hacer que? -Dejar de besarme... - De inmediato lo arreglo... ¡ONE SHOT! SASUHINA.


**Él y Ella. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto, como ya sabemos, le pertenecen a Mamashi Kishimoto – Sama.**

El Día era agradable, el sol en todo su resplandor, el cielo de un azul que solo a él le pertenecía, unas pequeñas nubes adornándolos y la suave brisa primaveral que mecía las flores en los árboles y hacían que el aire se llenara con perfume natural. Todo era tan hermoso y el clima tan perfecto, no ese calor sofocante del verano ni el frio del invierno, por lo que Hinata, ahí acostada en la grama, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y dejar que su cuerpo se relajara ante el maravilloso tiempo proveniente de la primavera. Supo que en cualquier momento podía quedarse dormida y no le importó, ¿quién no querría dormir con en un lugar y tiempo así de perfectos? Aun con sus ojos cerrados podía sentir la claridad del sol, pero en un instante todo le pareció más oscuro, como si una nube grande se atravesara en el cielo y de repente percibió un aire caliente por su oreja que la hizo mirar.

- Ah. – Dio un respingo - Sasuke – kun… - El susodicho se encontraba ni nada menos que encima de ella respirándole cerca del oído. Levanto la vista, divertido.

- ¿Ya despertaste, Hinata? – Sonrió de lado, mientras la veía con su típico rubor en las mejillas.

- No me he dormido… Porque tú no me has dejado.

- Ah, que lastima. - Dijo él con supuesta comprensión – Pero yo te quiero despierta… - Se acercó al punto de rozar sus narices.

- ¿Necesitas algo, Sasuke – kun? – Hasta ese punto su cercanía no parecía afectarle mucho. De una forma u otra estaba acostumbrada.

- Sí. – Volvió a sonreír – De tus labios. – Apenas termino de decirlo, unió sus labios en un beso.

La estaba besando y ella le correspondía, sin miedo, sin vergüenza, sin pánico, solo confianza en que él era la única persona a la que quería besar así. Sasuke introdujo su lengua a su boca y empezó a degustarla completa, sintiendo como su lengua se enredaba con la de ella y sentía el sabor a vainilla por los bocadillos que había comido, a él no le gustaban para nada los dulces, pero sin duda cualquiera que esté en la boca de Hinata era su favorito. Separo sus labios unos milímetros para respirar y se miraron. Ella sonrió. Él también.

En un segundo paso sus manos de la grama verde a su pequeña cintura y haciendo acopio de su fuerza invirtió su posición, haciendo que la Hyuuga quedara encima.

- ¡Sasuke! – Dijo la ojiluna sorprendida por el repentino movimiento.

- ¿Algún problema? – susurro y una de sus manos coloco un mechón negro-azulado detrás de la oreja de ella.

- Sí. – Su ceño se frunció en un gesto adorable, pero todavía con su sonrisa en sus perfectos labios - ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- ¿Hacer qué? – Se hizo el desentendido, parecía insinuar algo.

- Dejar de besarme… - sus mejillas se tornaron más rosadas. Él soltó una pequeña carcajada.

- De inmediato lo arreglo. - La volvió a besar, con la misma intensidad de hace un minuto. Alargo los brazos y envolvió su cintura en un fuerte abrazo, apretándola contra sí. Pudo sentir como ella colocaba sus delicados brazos alrededor de su cuello y su nariz se llenaba del olor a azucenas proveniente de su largo cabello que caía en ambos lados de su cara. En ese momento estaba en el paraíso.

Era Su cara, sus ojos, su pelo, sus rasgos, sus mejillas, sus manos, su boca, sus sonrojos, su sonrisa, todo de ella lo tenia inmensamente enternecido e indudable y completamente enamorado. Enamorado de una forma en que nunca creyó estar y que sabía que lo había cambiado por completo, porque ella y solo ella ocupaba su mente y corazón, una cursilería que era verdad y que todo en su ser le decía que su amor no cambiaría por nada ni por nadie.

Y a varios metros de la parejita.

- Por eso te dije que era mejor sentarnos por aquí. – Dijo Naruto ignorando la escena que a lo lejos se daba. Como a veinte o más metros de ellos. Le dio una mordida a su sándwich.

- Mmm… Odio decirlo, pero tenías razón. En todo. – Dijo Sakura bebiendo zumo de naranja – Y yo que creía conocer a Sasuke – kun.

- Pero yo si lo conozco. – Replico Naruto después de comer y acostarse en el piso – Sé que en cualquier oportunidad que tenga, estará al lado de Hinata, disfrutando como si se fuera a morir mañana. No le importa que las demás personas los vean o armar un escándalo, eso a él le importa un comino.

- Suspiro y curvo sus labios en una sonrisa sincera – Pero, estoy muy feliz por él, por ellos. Prefiero mil veces a un Sasuke – kun enamorado, que a uno amargado y buscapleitos.

- Te apoyo en eso. – Hablo el rubio – Y qué bueno que no invitamos a Neji. – Sakura rio.

Se suponía que los _cuatro _realizarían un picnic, aprovechando sus últimos días de vacaciones y que la primavera ya estaba sobre ellos, pero esta vez Naruto fue lo suficientemente inteligente para saber lo que pasaría de si Sasuke y Hinata pasaban tiempos juntos: Se olvidarían del mundo entero, incluido ellos.

.

El atardecer se acercaba y el sol ya se estaba despidiendo del día para darle paso a la luna y a la noche. Decidieron recoger todas sus cosas para ir cada quien a su respectiva casa, ninguno de los dos hombres llevo sus autos a aquel picnic, aunque quedara un tanto lejos el campo, era hermoso caminar por la ciudad y ver como los arboles tenían de nuevo sus hojas verdes y empezaban a mostrar bellas flores de todos los colores. En verdad la mejor estación era la primavera.

Sakura y Naruto, los cuales seguían viviendo con sus padres, se iban por el mismo camino, puesto que eran vecinos. Luego toco a Sasuke y Hinata despedirse, ellos Vivian a considerable distancia uno del otro.

Hinata vivía en un departamento, solo contaba con dieciséis años y ya era una persona completamente independiente de su familia, no porque ella quisiera, sino porque se vio obligada a alejarse de la sofocante presión a la que su familia la sometía y como resultado, encontró en su casa a un ladrón que intentaba robar sus cosas sin que ella supiera ni cómo reaccionar. Sonrió, porque de hecho era a historia que la conecto a ella con Sasuke. Subió en el ascensor hasta el quinto piso y entro a su hogar.

Al entrar descubrió al azabache entrando por la ventana al tiempo que la veía y sonreía. Igual a aquella vez, donde conoció a Sasuke, siendo en ese momento el _ladrón _que quiso robarle y entro por la misma ventana por la que acaba de llegar, esa vez cuando vio sus ojos negros, solo pudo percibir terror dentro de ella, ahora sentía como si se hubiera tragado un montón de mariposas que volaban en su estómago haciéndole cosquillas. Sonrió.

- ¿Paso algo, Sasuke – kun? – Él se acercó abrazándola y dándole un beso en los labios.

- Solo quería verte. – Dijo.

- Pero me viste hace unos quince minutos. – replico.

- Quince minutos, diez años ¿Qué diferencia hay? – Poso sus manos en su cara, acariciando sus mejillas, la suave piel de su cara. Toco la comisura de sus labios rojos y carnosos. Miro sus ojos iguales a dos lunas que brillaban más que el sol e inevitablemente un suspiro escapo de sus labios. O como la amaba.

- Preparare algo para cenar. – le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y se separó para dirigirse a la cocina. Casi todas las noches él venía a comer allí. Decía que cocinaba bien, aunque no se creía que solo por eso se la pasara en su casa.

Busco su delantal blanco y se recogió el pelo en una cola alta. Busco las ollas en la parte baja, junto con la comida que prepararía esa noche. Un poco de arroz con carne y salsa, de la forma en que su madre lo hacía. Coloco un poco de aceite en la olla mientras picaba los condimentos que acompañarían el arroz. Con tanta concentración en esa labor, no se dio cuenta como Sasuke le llego por detrás y la abrazo. Pero eso no evito que siguiera cocinando, es más el Uchiha se propuso a ayudarla a preparar cualquier cosa para ayudarla.

Hinata era novia de Sasuke desde hace ya tres meses, con tan poco tiempo, ella había sido la parte principal de tan drástico cambio de su actitud y comportamiento. Si bien en algún momento fue una persona indecente y buscapleitos, (además del abusador de la escuela) que llego a robar en varias casas, ella lo vio de otra forma, como una persona necesitada de atención, igual que ella. La diferencia se basaba en las decisiones que tomaron para llamar la atención. Hinata trataba de ser mejor, Sasuke de ser el rebelde. Fue una completa locura cuando admitió, tiempo atrás, que un chico la tenía soñando despierta y peor, que fuera un ladrón e hijo de la familia enemiga de los Hyuuga. Nadie nuca imaginaria tal cosa, pero la ojiluna sabía que la vida da demasiadas vuelta como para saber lo que le espera en un futuro. Ahora, él dejo aquellas malas mañas en una forma de mostrarle que también sentía lo mismo y aquí estaban los dos, cocinando entre beso y beso y tal vez quemando la comida unas cuantas veces. Todo parecía un cuento de hadas, su cuento de hadas. Al terminar de degustar la cena que prepararon, cayó en cuenta que faltaban solo dos días para empezar las clases, un nuevo curso y con ello una nueva persona que presentarle a esos amigos que seguían sin conocer al Uchiha. Una duda se instaló en su pecho.

- Sasuke – kun. – Lo llamo desde el comedor. Él lavaba los platos.

- ¿Hmp?

- Yo… Falta poco para empezar las clases… ¿Qué… Vamos a hacer?

- ¿Sobre qué? – Se secó las manos y se le acerco.

- Sobre… Nosotros… Es que, bueno, en _Konoha Academy _nadie…

- ¿Conoce de nosotros?

- Hi… Y Karin e Ino y… - Todos sabían que Sasuke en un momento salió con Karin e Ino y muchas otras chicas de esa escuela, incluso Sakura iba a entrar en esa lista si no fuera porque el pelinegro la consideraba como una amiga de verdad.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto y la abrazo fuertemente. Ella cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

- Nadie de allá me importa. No más que tú. – Le dio un beso en la coronilla – Olvídate de Karin, de Ino, de todos. ¿Ellos que importan? Nada.

- Te quiero, Sasuke – kun. – Correspondió al abrazo. Si ella supiera que le encantaba cuando le decía eso.

Gracias a ella tenía una nueva vida, una que no pensaba dejar y menos a Hinata. Ya no deseaba recordar su pasado, ni pensar que le depararía en el futuro, amaba el presente, porque era un presente en donde Hinata se encontraba, y ¿sobre lo que dirán en la escuela? Él sabía que las personas hablan mal de otras porque tienen celos y quien no tendría celos con ella a su lado.

Si alguna vez llegaban a preguntarle qué cosa le importaba más en la vida, por instantes, que quería que durara toda la vida, respondería, que en su cabeza únicamente pensaba en ella, en él. En ellos.

.

.

.

**Nota: **Súper, súper, súper corto. Pero si le alargaba más perdería la esencia que tenía en un principio. Lo llame asi por el hecho de que el fic se tratara solo de Sasuke y Hinata, además de que menciono varias veces las palabras "Él" y "Ella" en la historia. Este es ese tipo de fic que uno lee en tan solo unos minutos, pero que es refrescante XD Se me antojo hacer este así porque, de nuevo no tenía idea de que publicar. Pensaba en tratar de darle continuidad a la Historia, aunque no estoy muy segura, ustedes dirán…. Eeeeen fin, espero que les guste, porque esto es para ustedes, ¡besos!

¡Ja mata ne!


End file.
